This invention relates generally to the field of curing and processing hams and other meats, and is more particularly related to a device which will simultaneously squeeze a great number of hams or other meats during the smoking or cooking process to remove trapped air and water and to shape the hams or other meats, and to facilitate the loading and unloading of the meat into and out of the device.
Hams or other meats which are cooked in commercial quantities are placed on trays or screens for cooking. During the cooking process, it is desirable to remove air bubbles, juice and water from the meats. This is accomplished by squeezing the meats in some fashion during the cooking process which, in the prior art, has been done by manually pressing the hams between trays or screens.
In the prior art, hams or other meats which are to be cooked or smoked are placed upon a screen or tray, with a second screen or tray placed over the meat. The trays are then connected by springs placed around the perimeters of the trays, which connect the trays, and apply pressure to the meat by means of the spring tension. In the prior art it has been necessary to manually attach the springs to the trays prior to moving the meat to the processing area, and to manually remove the springs after processing is completed.
The present invention provides a device which can be used to squeeze hams or other meats during the cooking process to remove air bubbles, juice and water, and further to apply pressure to shape the meats. The invention provides a series of parallel screens or trays, being alternately fixed and movable. Mechanical means such as a hydraulic cylinder is used to displace the movable screen or tray toward the fixed tray, with return provided by springs located between the screens or trays as will be seen. The series of trays are connected as will be seen to make up one smoke house tree. The smoke house tree may in turn be placed upon a rail and trolley for movement to and from the cooking area. The hydraulic cylinder is quickly and easily attached and removed in the cooking area for use, so that the hydraulic cylinder may be used on more than one unit of the smoke house tree. The smoke house tree may be used for processing hams or other meats during the cooking process.
The primary feature of the present invention is that mechanical means can be used to spread the pairs of trays or screens for the loading or unloading of the hams or other meats. It is no longer necessary to remove and attach the springs for loading and unloading the meat. This allows additional springs to be used without inconvenience, and springs may be conveniently placed on parts of the tray other than the perimeter of the tray. Additionally, due to the mechanical means, springs with stronger spring tension, which are more effective in squeezing and shaping the meats, may be used. Further, the invention as disclosed herein allows several pairs of trays to be simultaneously spread for the loading and the unloading of the meat. This allows several pairs of screens or trays to be assembled as a smoke house tree unit, and the entire unit may be conveniently moved by rail or trolley to the smoking or cooking area.